The First Time
by Brave Woodpecker
Summary: Kurt avait désiré que sa première fois se fasse sous des lilas gorgés de rosée, avec Sting en fond sonore. Mais il ne va pas se plaindre de la tournure qu'ont prise les choses... Non vraiment pas. Après tout, il lui suffisait d'une seule chose pour que sa première fois soit parfaite : Blaine.


**Ravie de vous voir ici jeunes gens : )**

Je travaille sur cette fiction depuis un peu plus d'un mois et je dois vous avouer que j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'ai pensé à écrire un texte qui relaterait de la première fois de Blaine et Kurt dès que j'ai vu l'épisode qui m'a légèrement frustrée...

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez en tout cas.

**Titre : The First Time**

**Auteure : Mangetsu 1023**

**Couple : Klaine**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas et malheureusement, Blaine et Kurt non plus :'(**

Les noms des chansons présentes dans ce récit seront disponibles en bas de page : ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Non…J'ai envie qu'on aille chez toi…

_« Oh mon dieu ! »_

Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Blaine depuis que Kurt lui avait dit ça.

Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, et qu'il le fixait encore avec les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ok, répondit-t-il dans un souffle.

Kurt lui fit un petit sourire avant de baisser la tête et d'embrasser légèrement ses lèvres, puis partit en direction de la sortie de l'auditorium, lui laissant le temps de prendre ses affaires pour le rejoindre.

Blaine resta un moment figé sur place avant de reprendre contenance et de vite attraper sa veste pour se diriger presque en courant vers le parking.

Kurt était là. Appuyé négligemment contre sa voiture, il sourit quand il vit le bouclé arriver vers lui l'air pressé.

Il lui ouvrit la portière puis se dirigea du côté conducteur afin de pouvoir enfin se mettre en route vers la demeure des Anderson.

Les deux garçons se sentaient tous deux un peu tendus, aussi Kurt prit l'initiative d'allumer la radio.

« _Ten... kiss me on the lips_

_Eight... touch me... slowly_

_Hold it ! Let's go straight... to number one_

_Seven... lips_

_Six... slooowly_

_Five... fingers_

_Four... play_ » (1)

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un bref regard après avoir entendu les paroles de la chanson, puis éclatèrent de rire en s'apercevant du comique de la situation.

-Je le crois pas, rigola Blaine, combien de chances on avait de tomber sur une chanson de ce genre ?

-J'en dirais autant que Rachel arrête de porter d'affreuses chaussettes montantes avec une robe, répondit Kurt en souriant.

Le bouclé rit encore avant de finalement se calmer, et posa son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre, observant le paysage qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien.

Kurt lui lança un petit regard en coin avant de commencer à chanter doucement les paroles de la chanson qui passait dorénavant à la radio.

« _Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_ »

Blaine se retourna vers lui avec un sourire tendre et chanta la strophe suivante.

« _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now _» (2)

La voix douce de Kurt le rejoignit pour le refrain, et leurs deux voix se mélangèrent pour n'en former qu'une.

Blaine ferma les yeux, savourant leur harmonie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à la justesse avec laquelle leurs voix semblaient parfaitement s'accorder.

Ils chantèrent ensemble la dernière phrase lorsque la voiture arriva dans l'allée des Anderson.

Une fois la radio éteinte, l'ambiance dans l'habitacle redevint comme chargée d'électricité.

Le bouclé s'entendit déglutir lorsque le bruit que Kurt avait fait en détachant sa ceinture résonna dans la voiture.

Le châtain souriait, attendri devant l'attitude de son petit-ami. Blaine était censé être le plus « expérimenté » d'eux deux, et il avait pourtant l'impression que ce dernier avait peur de faire quelque chose.

Décidant finalement de prendre son courage à deux mains, Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine en posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

Le brun sembla reprendre contenance à ce contact et frémit en remarquant que la distance entre les lèvres de Kurt et les siennes était vraiment minime.

-Blaine…Je t'aime, tu le sais ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kurt. Tellement !

Le châtain sourit avant de finalement se pencher vers son amoureux et de poser avec douceur sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il l'embrassa deux fois rapidement avant d'entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres, et de prendre celle supérieure de Blaine entre les siennes.

Ce dernier grogna et répondit avec plaisir à l'initiative de son petit-ami tout en rapprochant leurs deux corps et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Après quelques minutes, Kurt était presque affalé sur le bouclé qui avait à présent une main dans la chevelure laquée de son petit-ami, essayant vraisemblablement de défaire sa coiffure.

Le châtain tenta soudain de changer de position et se cogna la tête au plafond de la voiture.

-Aïe !

-Zut, Kurt ! Ça va ? demanda Blaine soucieux.

Kurt rigola avant de lui dire :

-C'est juste que j'avais un peu oublié où on était, et il y a mieux qu'une voiture pour s'embrasser…et plus…non ?

-Bien sûr !

Repoussant son petit-ami sur le côté, il se tourna vers lui tout excité.

-Peux-tu attendre ici cinq minutes, s'il te plaît ? Tu pourras ensuite me rejoindre, je laisserai la porte ouverte.

-Mais, Blaine…

-S'il te plaît ! J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me laisses y aller d'abord, ok ?

-Ok, bouda Kurt.

Le bouclé se pencha une dernière fois pour l'embrasser et sourit mentalement quand Kurt ne lui répondit que du bout des lèvres. Son petit-ami était adorable lorsqu'il essayait de lui faire la tête.

* * *

Blaine se précipita dans les escaliers pour atteindre sa chambre. Il avait très peu de temps pour faire ce dont il avait envie.

À peine arrivé, il prit deux roses rouges dans le bouquet que Kurt lui avait offert pour le féliciter de l'obtention de son rôle dans « West Side Story », et en enleva les pétales pour les disperser à droite à gauche dans sa chambre.

Il en mit un peu plus sur son lit et se déplaça vers sa chaîne-hifi pour la mettre en marche à un volume bas. Par chance, le dernier CD qu'il avait écouté était une compilation de Jazz.

Il eut à peine le temps de tamiser la lumière et de prendre une autre rose dans sa main afin de l'offrir à Kurt, que ce dernier ouvrait la porte.

Blaine observa les yeux de son amoureux s'écarquiller de surprise et un sourire rayonnant prendre place sur ses lèvres.

-Blaine…c'est…Waouh ! Merci, c'est tellement…

-…Ça te plaît ?! J'ai voulu essayer de faire quelque chose d'un peu romantique…pour toi.

Le châtain lui fit un sourire tendre avant que son regard ne se porte sur le bouquet posé sur sa commode.

-Mais maintenant le bouquet n'est plus harmonisé. Il y a beaucoup trop de jaune ! Il faut que…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car les lèvres de Blaine étaient sur les siennes, et son corps collé au sien.

-C'était ta façon de me dire de me taire, demanda malicieusement Kurt en rompant le baiser.

-Peut-être…, le taquina Blaine.

Kurt rit et replongea sur sa bouche tout en essayant de fourrager ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit-ami, bien qu'ils soient couverts de gel.

Blaine gémit contre ses lèvres et resserra son étreinte en balançant la fleur qu'il tenait à la main. Enfin libre de pouvoir enlacer son petit-ami comme il le voulait, le bouclé caressa le dos du châtain et passa une langue sur ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

Ce dernier sembla apprécier l'initiative et poussa le brun, qui se retrouva assis sur le bord de son lit, Kurt le chevauchant et l'embrassant avec toujours autant de fougue.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kurt soit aussi passionné. Et dire qu'i peine un an, ce même jeune-homme s'était bouché les oreilles quand il avait essayé de lui faire part de ses connaissance sur le sexe.

Ils rompirent le baiser et Blaine fixa le châtain avec attention.

Il avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés – ce qu'il n'aurait à coup sûr pas apprécié – les pommettes rougies, les pupilles dilatées, et surtout la bouche rouge et gonflée.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, Kurt ! Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues de son petit-ami rougir un peu plus, finalement il n'avait peut-être pas changé tant que ça.

-Moi aussi…si tu savais à quel point ! Soupira Kurt.

-Je sais, assura Blaine.

Le châtain se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement et plaça ses mains au niveau du bas du pull de son petit-ami afin de commencer à le relever.

Ils durent se séparer quelques instants, le temps que Blaine passe sa tête hors du vêtement et se fixèrent ensuite avec curiosité.

-Tu es vraiment musclé, murmura Kurt admiratif en voyant les bras nus de son petit-ami, et en devinant son torse à travers son débardeur blanc.

Blaine lui sourit et commença à défaire les boutons du gilet de Kurt.

-À ton tour, dit-il.

Le châtain eut un petit rire et passa une main dans les cheveux de son amoureux, qui commençaient à légèrement boucler, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le vêtement atterrit par terre en moins de deux, et Blaine ne laissa pas le temps à son petit-ami de râler sur le fait qu'il fallait bien traiter les habits, qu'il reprenait sa bouche avec empressement.

Kurt gémit contre ses lèvres et rapprocha son torse du sien, tout en mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure afin de faire entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son petit-ami.

Blaine lui accorda l'entrée avec plaisir, et ils entamèrent alors un baiser profond et sensuel.

-B…Blaine, enlève ton t-shirt ! Dit Kurt d'une voix essoufflée.

Ce dernier le fixa un moment avant de finalement lui obéir, et de faire passer son pull au dessus de sa tête.

Kurt regarda alors avec convoitise le torse découvert de son amoureux.

Blaine avait la chance de posséder un buste pourvut d'un hâle naturel et légèrement musclé de part la boxe. Il n'avait que très peu de poils, au grand bonheur du châtain qui n'en avait jamais vraiment été un grand fan.

Le bouclé commença à se sentir gêné sous le regard de son petit-ami, et fut surpris quand ce dernier approcha sa main de ses clavicules afin de les effleurer.

-Ku…Kurt, haleta-t-il.

Ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres, puis dévia vers son cou pour y déposer de légers baisers.

Blaine eut un petit hoquet quand Kurt commença tout doucement à mordiller l'endroit de sa peau où son pouls battait, et le saisit par les hanches, les faisant brusquement s'allonger tous les deux sur le lit.

-Aïe ! Cria-t-il soudainement.

Le châtain se redressa rapidement et le regarda l'air inquiet.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non…, sourit tendrement Blaine, je me suis juste couché sur la rose et je suppose qu'il lui restait encore des épines, car elle m'a piqué.

Kurt pouffa et prit le visage du bouclé entre ses mains afin de pouvoir l'embrasser.

-Il faut croire que nous ne sommes vraiment pas faits pour la romance, dit-il avec amusement.

-Peut-être bien…mais…Kurt ?

-Hm ?

-Tu as toujours ton pull, constata Blaine en agitant ses sourcils d'une manière qui voulait tout dire.

-Oh.

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre soudainement un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de montrer une partie de son corps à Blaine.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit très à l'aise avec son physique, et si Blaine faisait du sport régulièrement, lui ne pratiquait plus aucune activité sportive depuis son séjour chez les Cheeraleaders.

Comprenant la gêne de son petit-ami, le bouclé l'attira à lui dans une étreinte et embrassa chaque partie de son visage pour finir par ses lèvres.

-Kurt, je comprends que tu ne sois pas à l'aise, mais je t'aime, et je t'assure que ce que j'ai pu voir de toi pour l'instant est magnifique, dit Blaine en souriant doucement.

Le châtain soupira de contentement en sentant Blaine venir nicher sa tête dans son cou et respirer calmement son odeur.

Alors, laissant sa gêne de côté, Kurt enleva son pull et essaya de cacher au bouclé son visage rougissant en baissant les yeux vers le vêtement qu'il pliait correctement.

Blaine prit une inspiration tremblante à la vue du torse de son petit-ami.

Kurt avait une silhouette plus fine que lui et des épaules moins carrées, mais il était parfait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir un autre garçon torse nu dans une situation aussi intime, et il devait avouer que son petit-ami était bien foutu.

Il trouva adorable que Kurt soit également imberbe au niveau du thorax, et contempla un long moment ses abdominaux très légèrement marqués.

-Tu es vraiment très beau, Kurt, lâcha-t-il finalement en relevant le visage de son amoureux à l'aide de son doigt, afin qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

Le châtain lui fit un sourire timide et l'attira dans un nouveau baiser. Se faisant, leurs deux torses entrèrent en contact et ils haletèrent à la sensation de la peau nue de l'autre.

Kurt profita de la position qu'ils avaient adoptée, et bougea expérimentalement son bassin contre celui de Blaine.

La réaction de ce dernier fut immédiate : il resserra sa prise sur ses hanches et grogna dans le baiser.

Lorsque leurs deux bouches se décolèrent, Blaine en profita pour allonger son petit-ami sur son lit et se pencha au-dessus de lui tout en posant une main de chaque côté de son visage.

Kurt sentit son corps frissonner et son souffle se couper quand il vit le regard que portait le brun sur lui : ses yeux étaient sombres et brillaient de désir et d'amour. Le châtain ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fragile et prêt à donner une partie de lui à Blaine qu'en ce moment même.

Le bouclé se pencha finalement sur Kurt pour caresser son nez du sien en souriant tendrement. Le dos de sa main vint frôler sa joue alors qu'il se baissait jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa deux fois. Puis plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de son amoureux.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Kurt, murmura le brun comme une confidence. Tellement que j'ai parfois l'impression que je vais finir par exploser de bonheur.

Le châtain laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je me demande parfois si toi…si nous…enfin si tout ça n'est pas qu'un rêve. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est moi que tu ais choisi, alors que tu aurais tellement d'autres…

Blaine ne lui avait pas laissé finir sa phrase et l'avait coupé d'un baiser. Il savait que Kurt n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui-même et l'histoire avec Sebastian n'avait fait que renforcer ses doutes.

-Kurt. Arrête de te dénigrer comme ça. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'aucun autre garçon ne m'intéresse à part toi. Ok ?

-Ok.

Blaine lui sourit avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser nettement moins chaste que les précédents.

Il décida de prendre une initiative et descendit sur le menton de Kurt qu'il embrassa aussi, puis sa pomme d'Adam, et son cou qu'il picora de baisers et de morsures tendres.

-Blaine…

Encouragé par le ton qu'avait pris la voix de son petit-ami, ses lèvres se posèrent entre ses clavicules et descendirent lentement, laissant un long sillon humide qui fit se cambrer Kurt, lui arrachant un soupire un peu plus profond.

L'impression de brûlure délicieuse que la bouche de Blaine laissait sur sa peau mêlée à la température ambiante de la pièce sensibilisait encore plus son épiderme… Il s'en rendit compte lorsque Blaine parcourut son torse de baisers mouillés de son cou à son ventre, pour ensuite remonter lentement vers sa bouche.

Kurt rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir fermés, lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de Blaine frôler l'un de ses tétons. Ce n'était qu'une caresse très légère et pourtant, il sentit le long de son dos comme un long courant de plaisir, qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Il ne manqua pas le regard émerveillé de Blaine lorsque ce dernier appuya un peu plus sur son bouton de chair, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

Il avait l'air soufflé devant les réactions que son toucher arrivait à provoquer sur le corps de son amoureux.

-C'est incroyable, Kurt. Tu es vraiment sensible… Pourtant, je ne fais que t'effleurer, souffla Blaine contre son oreille, lui arrachant un autre soupir.

-Blaine…embrasse-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Ce dernier obéit avec plaisir à la requête de son petit-ami et l'embrassa avec passion, mêlant leurs langues fougueusement.

Les mains de Kurt parcoururent le dos de Blaine jusqu'à arriver au début de son pantalon, et il poussa ses hanches contre les siennes. Ils avaient tous les deux désespérément besoin de plus de contact.

Blaine haleta dans sa bouche et lui mordit la lèvre, quand leurs entrejambes finirent par se toucher, leur apportant la friction nécessaire à leur plaisir.

Blaine n'avait jamais vu son petit-ami autant en demande. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert ce qu'un contact entre leurs sexes pouvait donner, il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de faire rouler ses hanches contre lui.

-Kurt, murmura le bouclé d'une voix rauque, arrête ça sinon je ne vais pas tenir.

Le châtain s'arrêta d'un coup et commença à rougir en se rendant compte qu'il s'était frotté à Blaine comme une chienne en chaleur.

Ce dernier sembla comprendre ce à quoi pensait Kurt et se pencha pour mordiller son épaule, le faisant doucement gémir alors qu'il essayait de lui laisser un suçon.

-Blaine…est-ce qu'on pourrait…tu sais…enlever tout ça, dit-il en regardant leurs pantalons.

-Dieu merci ! J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, répondit le brun dans un petit rire.

Kurt rit aussi mais le son s'étrangla vite dans sa gorge lorsqu'il observa Blaine ouvrir sa braguette et enlever rapidement son pantalon, restant en boxer moulant sous lequel on pouvait facilement deviner son érection.

Le bouclé se sentit soudainement gêné devant le regard que posait son petit-ami sur lui et plaça pudiquement sa main sur son entrejambes.

-Non ne fais pas ça ! cria Kurt. Je veux dire…je suis content de voir que je te fais de l'effet.

-Kurt enfin, bien sûr que tu m'exc…que tu me fais de l'effet, se corrigea Blaine. Je pensais que tu l'avais senti quand tu t'es frotté à moi toute à l'heure.

-Je…hm…oui, dit Kurt, gêné de se rappeler son attitude précédente.

Il se mordilla la lèvre mal à l'aise, puis attrapa subitement Blaine par la main, le rapprochant de lui.

-Tu peux…heum…m'aider à enlever le mien. Il est un peu serré…, demanda Kurt en essayant d'avoir une voix suggestive.

Blaine en resta coi. Il ne rêvait pas…son petit-ami venait bien de lui faire une proposition indécente…n'est ce pas ?

C'était tellement…

-…Sexy, grogna-t-il en hochant vivement la tête de haut en bas.

Kurt éclata d'un petit rire timide et embrassa rapidement Blaine, avant que celui-ci ne place ses mains sur le bord de son slim et commence à le descendre.

Le châtain releva un peu les fesses pour l'aider dans sa manœuvre et ferma les yeux d'appréhension alors que son petit-ami découvrait son boxer, ses cuisses, ses jambes…

Une caresse sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité et il vit que Blaine l'observait tendrement, à genoux entre ses cuisses.

Ce dernier se pencha sur lui et en profita pour s'allonger de tout son long sur son corps. Ils prirent une brusque inspiration lorsque leurs deux érections se touchèrent pour la première fois sans autant de couches.

La sensation était encore meilleure qu'avant pensèrent-t-ils tous les deux. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et recommencèrent à frotter leurs entrejambes tout en embrassant chaque partie du corps de l'autre qui était à leur portée.

-Kurt…Putain…C'est tellement…hm…

-Ah ! Blaine…

Kurt s'arqua contre lui quand le bouclé suça fortement la peau en dessous de son oreille, et se faisant, donna un grand coup de rein vers l'avant ce qui les fit gémir fortement.

Blaine commençait à doucement perdre la tête. Il désirait tellement Kurt, il voulait son corps nu pressé contre le sien, il voulait caresser chaque millimètre de sa peau et il voulait que Kurt le touche aussi.

-Kurt…je t'en supplie…dis moi que toi aussi t'as envie qu'on enlève ce qui reste.

Le châtain répondit en l'attirant dans un baiser passionné et planta ses ongles dans le creux de ses reins.

-Oui, souffla-t-il, j'ai besoin de te sentir.

Blaine lâcha un petit gémissement impatient et se détacha de lui pour enlever son boxer, mais il fut retenu par une main pâle sur son bras.

-Attends…je peux le faire ? demanda Kurt timidement.

-Oh mon dieu oui ! lâcha Blaine avec un peu trop d'entrain ce qui fit rougir le châtain.

Kurt plaça ses mains sur le bord du sous-vêtement et le fit descendre doucement.

Il observa avec appréhension la nouvelle partie du corps de son petit-ami qu'il venait de dévoiler, puis surprit Blaine lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa verge.

-Kuuuuurt, lâcha le brun dans un long gémissement.

Le châtain apprécia le son et décida de le lui faire refaire en commençant de lents va-et-vient le long de son sexe.

Blaine gémit encore une fois et posa son front contre celui de Kurt.

-Hn…putain…Kurt arrête maintenant !

Le châtain fut surpris par le ton désespéré qu'avait prit son petit-ami. Et arrêta aussitôt ce qu'il faisait.

-À mon tour ! Moi aussi je veux te voir, grogna le bouclé.

Kurt n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouvait déjà nu devant le regard de son amoureux.

-Tu es tellement beau ! Putain, je t'aime tellement, souffla Blaine.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et se replaça entre les cuisses du châtain afin de débuter un nouveau frottement entre leurs deux sexes que plus rien ne séparait dorénavant.

-Blaine, gémit Kurt en fermant brusquement les yeux sous les picotements de plaisir que ce geste lui apportait.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi, dit-il en embrassant doucement la clavicule de son amoureux.

Ils continuèrent encore un petit moment à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, gémissant et s'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

-Blaine…hm…je…j'en peux plus…fais quelque chose je t'en supplie !

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais !

-Tu l'as déjà dit ça, il me semble.

-Kuuuurt !

Kurt sourit malicieusement avant de se relever légèrement afin de l'embrasser, forçant sa langue contre les lèvres de Blaine qui lui donna l'accès sans hésiter en grognant dans le baiser. Son petit-ami était tellement sexy comme ça, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

-Okay…, souffla Blaine alors qu'il dirigeait ses mains tremblantes d'excitation vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Il en sortit un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant qui n'était qu'à moitié remplie, fait qui intrigua beaucoup Kurt.

Blaine remarqua le regard insistant de son petit-ami sur la bouteille et comprit ce que ce dernier devait se dire.

-Je n'ai couché avec personne Kurt ! Je ne l'ai utilisée que sur moi-même !

-Ah…que…quoi ?!

Son petit-ami eut l'air adorablement perdu pendant quelques instants, puis Blaine put voir dans ses yeux l'illumination se faire. Il avait compris.

Kurt était réellement très gêné par ce que venait de lui révéler Blaine. Ce dernier lui avait déjà plus ou moins révélé, il y a quelques temps, qu'il se masturbait en pensant à lui. Mais ça, c'était autre chose !

-Tu sais comment faire ?

-Absolument. Ne t'en fais pas Kurt, dit Blaine en caressant délicatement une de ses cuisses.

Le châtain sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse contre sa poitrine et prit alors une inspiration profonde afin de se relaxer.

De son côté, Blaine se plaça entre les cuisses de son petit-ami qu'il avait écartées préalablement, et versa un peu de lubrifiant sur les doigts de sa main droite.

-Il faut que tu te détendes, Kurt, dit-t-il doucement.

Le châtain acquiesça et attrapa la main inactive de Blaine dans la sienne, serrant ses doigts des siens.

Il approcha tout doucement sa main droite vers l'entrée de son intimité, et laissa son index masser doucement l'orifice afin de détendre les muscles.

Kurt sursauta à ce premier contact et resserra la prise qu'il avait sur la main de Blaine. Ce dernier releva ses yeux vers lui avec appréhension. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de lui faire mal, mais étant donné que c'était la première fois, il savait que ça ne se ferait pas sans douleur.

Ce qu'il vit quand il croisa le regard de son amoureux lui redonna confiance en lui-même. Il n'y avait dans ses yeux qu'une confiance absolue malgré une peur de l'inconnu évidente.

Il recommença donc à caresser son entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il ose enfin pousser lentement son index à l'intérieur. Il sentit Kurt se crisper et l'encouragea muettement à se détendre en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son torse.

Il attendit un instant que le châtain s'habitue à la présence de son doigt en lui, puis commença à l'agiter légèrement, le faisant aller et venir à un rythme lent.

Lorsque Kurt sembla s'y être habitué, il y fit entrer un deuxième qui le fit grimacer mais sans plus.

Il continua sa préparation en effectuant quelques mouvement de ciseaux afin d'étirer un peu plus ses parois. Et lâcha la main de Kurt pour couvrir son sexe avec, ayant entendu ce dernier lâcher une plainte peu avant, il voulait lui procurer un temps soit peu de plaisir.

Cela sembla marcher, car le châtain émit un long gémissement qui vibra délicieusement aux oreilles du bouclé.

Blaine voulait à nouveau entendre ce son, aussi courba-t-il ses doigts et, de ce fait, toucha une masse différente du reste.

-Ah ! Blaineeee ! gémit fortement Kurt.

Le bouclé lui offrit un sourire étincelant et recommença derechef à toucher cette petite boule de nerfs particulièrement sensible dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui fit crier littéralement Kurt de plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce-que… ? demanda le châtain le souffle court.

-C'est ta prostate Kurtie, lui répondit Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le châtain lui demanda de continuer dans un long gémissement, et il se fit plaisir à percuter cette tâche du bout des doigts.

Il arrêta lorsqu'il estima que Kurt était assez préparé, ignorant les grognements de protestations de la part de ce dernier.

-Tu es prêt, demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

-Oui…Blaine…je t'aime.

-Moi aussi….je suis tellement heureux que ça soit toi.

Attrapant le préservatif, il le déroula sur son sexe bandé et prit le tube de lubrifiant dont il vida la moitié sur son membre protégé.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, et présenta sa verge à l'entrée de son petit-ami. Il se courba vers l'avant pour coller son corps à celui de Kurt, l'embrassant tendrement du bout des lèvres alors qu'il commençait à le pénétrer en s'aidant de sa main.

Kurt prit une grande inspiration, essayant de s'habituer à la présence en lui qui était beaucoup plus imposante que deux doigts.

Doucement il s'y était glissé, attendant chaque inspiration du châtain pour aller plus loin. C'était étroit, chaud, et cette moiteur rendait Blaine complètement fou.

Comme pour lui transmettre un peu de courage, il attrapa la main de Kurt qui était à plat au dessus de sa tête et lia ses doigts aux siens.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire un peu tordu sous la douleur et resserra l'étreinte de leurs doigts.

-Ku…Kurt, dit Blaine. Sa voix était éraillée, autant dut à l'émotion qu'au plaisir.

Le châtain ouvrit les yeux, respirant maintenant par la bouche depuis que Blaine était arrivé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Le brun commença alors un rythme doux, fermant les yeux, laissant les sensations l'envahir en écoutant son propre souffle devenir saccadé.

Kurt entendit Blaine répéter son prénom plusieurs fois, comme une louange, mais son propre plaisir l'aveuglait et le rendait sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait, et il n'était conscient que du corps de Blaine contre le sien et de ses hanches qui se pressaient contre les siennes.

-Blaine…plus…hm..

Le brun rouvrit ses yeux, voyant que Kurt cherchait à croiser son regard. Il se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa et le laissa accrocher ses bras autour de son cou. Kurt souffla contre son visage :

- Plus…hm..s'il te..plaît..Blaine

- Plus ?

- Vite…aaaah…mmmh !

En temps normal, il aurait été mortifié d'avoir osé dire ça à voix haute, mais Blaine l'écouta et augmenta le rythme de ses hanches contre lui.

-Ahhhhh ! Blaine !

Blaine venait accidentellement de percuter de plein fouet sa prostate et il recommença, encore et encore, juste pour l'entendre crier son plaisir de cette façon.

Il se mit à frapper en cadence, s'introduisant parfois d'une seule poussée, se collant à lui au maximum avant de ressortir presque complètement et de s'enfoncer à nouveau.

Puis il accéléra, imposant un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide et précis, qui fit pratiquement hurler de plaisir le garçon sous lui. C'était bon, vraiment délicieux, et Kurt commençait à se resserrer encore un peu autour de son membre. Il l'entendait gémir sous lui et se tendre sous ses poussées, il était en train de le rendre complètement fou.

-Je…Je suis tellement proche Kurt, gémit Blaine en lui donnant un nouveau coup de rein.

Le châtain n'avait pas la force de faire une phrase cohérente, alors il ne fit que répéter son prénom.

La main de Blaine se glissa finalement le long de leurs torses en sueurs pour aller masturber le sexe de Kurt au même rythme que ses coups de bassin.

-Blaine !

Ce dernier put sentir l'étau autour de son sexe se faire encore plus étroit alors que Kurt se laissait submerger par le plaisir. Il n'aurait loupé ce spectacle pour rien au monde. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses mèches humides collées à son front, et ses yeux voilés par la jouissance alors qu'il criait son prénom. Il n'avait jamais trouvé Kurt aussi beau que maintenant.

Ce fut ce qui causa sa perte. Il grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement au prénom de son amant avant de se laisser emporter par la jouissance.

Il se laissa tomber sur Kurt, la respiration hachée et un air béat sur le visage. Le châtain écarta tendrement les boucles qui étaient sur son front, admirant ses yeux mordorés qui le regardaient comme s'il était le centre de son univers.

Blaine n'avait pas envie de bouger, mais il le devait bien. Il se retira de Kurt et enleva le préservatif usagé qu'il noua et jeta dans la petite poubelle à côté de son lit.

Il alla ensuite poser sa tête sur le torse de Kurt alors que celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Blaine déposant tendrement des baisers sur la peau qui était à sa portée, caressant d'un geste un peu absent le torse du châtain qui s'enfonçait dans une douce torpeur.

Puis le brun décida finalement de rompre le silence de la plus belle manière qui soit :

-Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Kurt s'accélérer contre son torse, et il est sûr que lui pouvait sentir le sien.

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine, tellement fort.

Le brun lui sourit et s'avança un peu pour l'embrasser amoureusement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. À leurs yeux, leur première fois n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite.

_Fin._

* * *

(1) Touch & Go - Straight To Number One (Je l'ai entendue la première fois dans Queer as Folk ^^)

(2) Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me (C'est l'un de mes chanteurs préférés)

Voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé :) Dans tous les cas, faites le moi savoir dans une review ;)

Vous me retrouverez sans doute très vite avec d'autres fictions sur ce fandom...


End file.
